evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth
Behemoth is the 4th Monster in Evolve. The Behemoth is the largest monster in the game and has the most health, armor, and strength of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but can roll around and deal heavy hits. Biology The Behemoth's skin is covered in dense, rock-like chitin giving it a large amount of protection. The Behemoth's defenses have a single but major flaw: as the Behemoth grows and ages its armour develops on either side, when it is fully grown the armour fails to fuse in the beast's mid section which leaves its spinal column and innards exposed. The monster's tongue is described as harpoon-like, as it can be used to grab and pull its prey into its jaws. Though it can't jump, it can roll around the ground starting slow, and slowly gaining speed. Climbing is just as slow. Like some of Earth's crabs, the Behemoth's dominant arm is covered in slightly more armour than its opposing arm. Other traits similar to crabs are its three large claws, resembling pincers. According to Maggie in one of the dropship dialogues, Behemoth or Behemoth like creatures were seen during the fall of Factor. This leads one to assume that being the first of the monsters seen on Factor, Behemoths may have the ability to invade new planets via meteors. Abilities The Behemoth is a enormous mass of power, made to deal damage and separate hunters through force. Lava Bomb The Behemoth can grab and throw large molten rocks that explode on impact, temporary leaving a damaging lava field in the area. Anything that sets foot in this area will burn, including wildlife and hunters. It should also be noted that the bombs can be thrown 195 meters, which is more than half the length of the largest map which gives Behemoth extraordinary range. Rock Wall The Behemoth creates a large, semi-circular rock wall in front of itself which it can use to make an escape or trap hunters and prey. Either way, it would take a while for the hunters to move around it. It would take an entire tank of fuel on a hunter's jetpack in order to clear it. Tongue Grab Using it's harpoon-like tongue the Behemoth can grab a distant target, pulling them back to its location. This is similar to Wraith's 'Abduction' ability and is said to have a maximum range of 43 meters. Fissure Striking the ground with massive force the Behemoth creates a powerful shockwave, destroying the terrain and injuring and stunning anything struck by it. Trivia * The official name and description, along with a trailer, was released on January 13, 2015. * A contest was held to name this monster in Nov, 2014. The choices for this contest were Titan, Colossus, Behemoth, and Juggernaut. The winning name was Behemoth. * Behemoth is part of the Monster Expansion Pack, a DLC released in Spring 2015. Pre-orders included this DLC for free. * Behemoth was made to be the largest monster possible in the game. * Behemoth resembles the Devourer from Infamous 2 with its rocky armor and Tongue-Grab ability Notice : If you want to see what this monster looks like before its release there are a few videos on YouTube. . Photo Gallery Gameplay Images BehemothTeaser1.jpg BehemothTeaser2.jpg Official Artworks 2K Behemoth ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Bohemoth infographic lg.jpg|Infographic Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:DLC